


疤

by 1eeds



Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eeds/pseuds/1eeds
Summary: ·主要角色为黎·纳什，逐日之民女性。·是纳什在来格里达尼亚之前的故事·本章节大约2800字
Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780129





	1. Chapter 1

1

傍晚，狩猎归来的黎·纳什在山岩中灵活地穿梭着，直奔自己的家。基拉巴尼亚边区的地形构造特殊，许多山岩拔地而起，又因风化形成了一个又一个的小洞，经过人工开凿后，便形成了房屋。和别的猫魅族一样，黎氏的村庄也坐落在这样的山岩上。

“我回来了，妈妈。”

黎·纳什拨开门口悬架的帘子，俯身钻进了山洞里。她的母亲从床上坐起，迎接她的归来。

“又只分到了一些内脏……啊，你不要起来，我来做饭吧。”纳什将手上少得可怜的新鲜肉块放在家里唯一的桌子上。“不过没关系，妈妈你看，”她看到母亲担忧的神色，一边从衣服内侧的兽皮里摸出一枚伽伽纳怪鸟蛋，“我偷偷捡的，他们不知道。”

“唉，你又这样了。要是被你父亲发现，他又该教训你了。”尽管说着责备的话，母亲的眼神还是变清亮了不少，毕竟这是母女俩来之不易的营养来源。“就算告诉他们，也不会分给我们，肯定是给大姐她们了，那我的辛苦劳动岂不是白费了嘛！”纳什一边和床上的母亲搭话，一边在灶上生火。将装水的锅挂上去后，她便从腰间拔出庖丁用的小刀，将猎物的内脏剁成细小的碎块，和鸟蛋混合在一起，捏成一个个肉丸。等水滚开后，便一股脑地下进去，再加上一些干燥蔬菜和盐巴，就变成了母女俩的晚餐。

一边吃着肉丸汤，她一边断断续续和母亲讲今天狩猎时发生的事情。母亲总是很喜欢听她打猎的过程。她向母亲描述自己和姐妹们是如何发现那只伽伽纳怪鸟的踪迹，从而跟踪到它的巢穴，一举打到它的——当然，最重要的一击必须是她做的。纳什听年纪大的姐姐们说，在她出生之前，她母亲也是一个骁勇的好猎人，但生产后身体却每况愈下，现在的她已经连弓都拿不动了。这些话总让纳什为她母亲感到愧疚，所以纳什总是不厌其烦的给她讲着自己狩猎的经历，并添油加醋地美化着这些故事，企图让这些流水账听起来不那么无趣。

吃完晚饭后，母亲心情不错，拉着纳什要继续教她读书认字，学了几个字便被她打着“今天狩猎好累明天再学”的旗号混过去了。

躺在床上，纳什看着凹凸不平的天花板和家徒四壁的岩洞，回想着今天给母亲讲的狩猎故事。她并没有说全，其实今天还发生了一些不同寻常的事情。

在她和姐妹去狩猎的路上，遇到了一队奇怪的人。根据他们的打扮和来的方向看，应该是从长城另一边的森之都来的。他们自称是去阿拉米格行省的商队，向这些路过的猫魅族原住民们问路，并希望能讨一口水喝。这是纳什第一次见到除了阿拉米格人，帝国人，和住在基拉巴尼亚的猫魅族以外的人。她太好奇了，她想仔细看看他们，尤其想摸摸领头那个人尖尖的耳朵，于是不假思索地就接近他们，还试图把自己的水袋给他们，却被带头的大姐拉住。大姐说，她“感觉”这些人没有说实话，又粗鲁地叫他们滚远点。这些外来者看起来有些失望，领头的人摸了摸唯一向他们示好的纳什的头，从口袋摸出来了一个陆行鸟形状的口笛送给这个看起来最矮小的孩子，便乘鸟离去了。她事后没少挨姐姐们的骂，所以在拿狩猎战利品的时候才偷偷窝藏了一个鸟蛋，作为小小的报复。至于那个陆行鸟口笛？现在被粗绳子串起，挂在她耀武扬威的大姐脖子上。

一想到这个她就来气。在这个部落里生活了这么多年，她几乎没有什么东西是属于她自己的。黎姓的男人是个偏心的努恩，明眼人都知道他不喜欢纳什和纳什的母亲，他甚至都不会正眼看母女俩一眼，于是母女俩便成为了这个本就贫瘠的部落里食物链最底端的人，无论是谁都能欺负她们——况且只要将瘦小的纳什打倒，她们便失去了所有的战斗力，变成了砧板上的鱼。她狩猎到的猎物不会是她的，而会被姐妹们决定如何瓜分，然后把最难吃的内脏扔给她；母亲给她缝的玩具也陆续被姐妹们抢走了，除了母亲带来的那些无趣的书以外，几乎什么都没有剩下；就连现在自己睡着的这个石床，这间屋子，都不属于她——毕竟只要努恩想，一声令下便可以把她和她的母亲赶出这个部落。她想了半天，只觉得只有自己的弓，小刀，身上的这卷兽皮是自己的。哦，对了，还有母亲也是自己的。

但是这也足够了，她想。就算现在白天要被姐妹们欺负，晚上吃不饱，但只要能和母亲在一起，这样的生活也不赖。尽管她时常望向长城那边的森林，想象着那些骑着陆行鸟的人们，她也没有想过要离开这个生养自己的地方。

——直到那天。

本来是平常得不能再平常的一天，她打完猎回来，本想拿着自己的份就回家做饭，却被告知努恩想要见她。她百思不得其解，一边反思自己又做了什么让父亲不开心的事情，一边往努恩的房间走：是偷偷藏吃的被发现了？不可能呀，明明她已经将那些骨头和蛋壳碾碎，洒在了湍急的河里。她怎么想也想不明白，直到她的父亲告诉她，她马上要嫁人了。此时她的十六岁命名日才过几天。

她还没来得及震惊，父亲便自顾自得继续往下说，什么帝国军的掠夺越来越严重啊，部族已经撑不下去了啊，什么正好隔壁较为富足的猫魅部落的新努恩需要新的妻子啊，他们愿意给黎氏多少口粮啊，她一句都都没有听进去。她满脑子都是，两天后，她就要离开她的母亲了，并且可能这辈子都见不到她了都这件事。

浑浑噩噩地走回家，一进门，泣不成声地母亲便冲过来抱住了她，她向女儿诉说着自己是多么无能，没能保护好她，如果可能她甚至愿意替女儿去。可惜没有这种如果。纳什只能抱住哭得一塌糊涂的母亲说：“没事的，妈妈，不是你的错，会好起来的。”可是就连她自己都觉得这个谎言太苍白了。她学的字太少，根本没法表达她现在的情绪。她只觉得气极了，她想把那个高高在上的男人暴揍一顿，想狠狠地踹那些欺侮她和她母亲的姐妹，如果她够强的话，她又害怕极了，想要大哭，想要摔打东西，想要把弓折断，但是在哭泣的母亲面前，她什么都不能做，她只能强装镇定，把哭得没有力气母亲抱回床上，然后看着她疲惫地睡着。为什么是她呢？不，只能是她。本来都不在意平日里那些委屈了，可当他们要将她的母亲也从她身边夺走时，平日里积攒的恨和痛苦就像被洪水冲破了堤坝，湍流将她整个人卷进去，让她无法呼吸，再将她狠狠的摔到瀑布底下，就像那些失足而粉身碎骨的动物们。她受够了，她再也没有办法忍让了，再也没有办法大度了，于是她决定做一件自私的事情，一件不成功便成仁的事情，一件她想了很久，却没有勇气去实现的事情——现在恨意凑齐了最后一块拼图。她已经什么都不要了，什么都不想要了，她只要她自己，她只有她自己。

于是深夜，她带着仅有的东西——一张弓，一些箭，小刀，水袋，和一张兽皮——从部落逃走了。她从母亲的书上撕下一小块边角，给她的母亲留了一张纸条，就放在家里唯一的桌子上。家里太暗，她看不清楚，但她希望她母亲能看懂她的字迹：“我去森之都了，请不要担心我，妈妈，我会好好的。”以及背后的“吃掉这张纸。”

借着月光和猫魅族生来的视力，她一路摸向了森林的方向。刚开始还比较顺利，附近的怪物都是她熟知的那些，等到了混交林之后，前进变得越来越困难，此时已经是后半夜。试图翻越长城的时候，她还是失手了，她被帝国军发现了，腹部被长枪刺中，划开了很大一个口子，之后被从城墙上踢了下去，掉进了茫茫树丛之中。

在坠落的时候，她想，她可能要食言了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·主要角色为奈尔蒙特，黑影之民男性。黎·纳什，逐日之民女性。  
> ·是纳什在来格里达尼亚之前的故事  
> ·本章节大约900字

2

奈尔蒙特刚刚在森林边缘的废弃小屋里销毁了一批赃物，准备打道回府。现在是后半夜，为了掩人耳目，他没有提灯，只是凭借自己作为黑影之民的天赋在森林里走着。不过就算他眼神再怎么好，今夜也太黑了，走着走着，他踢到了一个柔软的东西。

低头一看，是个人，还是个猫魅族，女的，趴在地上。然后他才后知后觉发现来自她身上的血的味道。顺着向下看，他便发现了，这个人紧紧捂住的肚子上被开了个大口子，肠子都好像流出来了，血浸透到了土里，染红了好一块地方。旁边还散落着弓，这是她的武器吧。她一动也不动，生死未卜，但多半是死了。他料想这应该是个粗心又倒霉的冒险者，出于某种原因，大晚上来到这种偏僻的地方狩猎，结果被野兽袭击，撕开了肚子。不需要多久就会有野兽和魔物闻着味道赶来，将她分食，从此她的肉体便归回大森林，灵魂回到以太的奔流中，真可惜。

他摇了摇头，想当做没看见。毕竟他对人的生死没有兴趣，也没有救人的打算。作为被城市通缉的人，他难道要冒着风险带着个素不相识的人自投罗网吗？况且城市的人们，尤其是那些白魔法师，搞不好还会以“元灵说它不喜欢她”这种荒谬的理由拒绝为她提供治疗。没救了，一群疯子，他想。

但他刚起身想走，突然一阵微弱的阻力：那个人拉住了他的法袍的下摆。她甚至连眼睛都没睁开，这个动作应该是全凭本能。震惊之余，他突然觉得很感动，他想，他一定是被这个陌生女人的生命力打动了，不然他肯定就是疯了。

所以他只能折回去，用她身上的一块兽皮裹住她的腹部，然后结实地打了个结。中途有野狗闻着味道靠近，被他用法术点起的火苗吓走了。当他把这个女人抱起来的时候，他才发现她的腿也断了，身上还有大大小小的擦伤，难道她是从那个上面掉下来的？搞什么？他抬眼看了看长城，决定不再想她的身世了。他捡起散落在地上的弓和箭塞到她的臂弯里。怀里这个人轻的过分，他只能希望自己没有在暗中落下她的什么器官，不然估计连大元灵都救不回来她了。

往灯火通明的哨岗跑的时候，奈尔蒙特觉得他可能是在赶着送死，他脑子里只觉得自己疯了，居然会稀里糊涂的为了一个陌生人的生命搭上自己的。他把那个女人放在双蛇队的岗亭门口，砸一般的敲了通他们的门，便一溜烟的跑了。至于那个女人有没有被救活，甚至双蛇队有没有开门，他一概不知，他只是默认她死了，便把这件事情忘在了脑后。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·主要角色为黎·纳什，逐日之民女性。  
> ·是纳什在来格里达尼亚之前的故事  
> ·本章节大约800字

3

纳什是在幻术师行会的床上醒来的，路过的幻术师看到她醒了，把她按回床上躺着，告诉她她已经到格里达尼亚了，无需担心，便一溜烟的跑去通知会长了。纳什经过这番仰卧起坐的操作，身体上的疼痛才后知后觉的传到她混沌的大脑里，她疼得快要再次昏过去，这太难形容了，她浑身上下哪儿都痛，尤其是肚子和腿。缓了好一会，她才开始琢磨刚刚那个人的话：她到森之都了？什么时候？明明脑子里的记忆到她摔下长城之后就断片了……

这时候，一个看着像头头的人进来了，虽然是小孩子模样，气场却让人肃然起敬。他身后跟着一群幻术师，都说着想来看看这个“被元灵深深眷顾的人。”后来听那个幻术师老大解释说，她是被人及时送到双蛇党门口，然后又被双蛇的执勤人员连夜送回幻术师行会。她伤得太重，尤其是腹部很多重要器官受损，尽管经过了幻术师们的全力抢救，生还的可能还是太小了，“如果伤成这样还能活过来，一定是被元灵深深眷顾了。”但谈起那个救了她的人，双蛇的哨兵说他并没有看到，在敲门后应该就离去了。纳什似懂非懂的听完了，在幻术师的安排下喝了些水和药剂便又睡下了。

在卧床等伤口愈合的这段时间，那些幻术师又来了几次，他们想知道这个孩子的住址，最好能将她送回家。可她只是说自己叫“黎·纳什”，不知道父亲叫什么所以没有后缀名，父母早就死了，没有家人，对于从哪来的，逐日之民是怎么出现在森林里的这件事一概不知。幻术师们试图研究她是否因创伤失忆，但讨论不出结论。反复问了好几次无果之后也放弃追究这件事情了。

等到她康复告别幻术师行会的时候，负责照顾她的那位幻术师把她的武器交换给她，然后又以一种特别抱歉的语气告诉她，她的伤导致她身体里的以太流向变得不正常了，虽然不会有生命危险，但是运用以太可能会变得极其困难。她没听懂这个“以太”到底是个什么东西，敷衍了事后，她拉弓射下了幻术师的行会挂饰，确认自己还能射箭之后便离开了，把那个幻术师吓得不轻。

不久后她在格里达尼亚经历了第七灵灾。往后，当人们再问起便改口说父母死在了灵灾中，自己也因为灵灾失去了来格里达尼亚之前的记忆，便不会有人再追究。当然这都是后话了。


End file.
